Soul Calibur: Dawn of Evil
by Dark Lord Heron
Summary: Legends long lost in the shadows of the past has risen again. Two swords, one elf. Whilst the swords prepare for war, the elf seeks to gather all the descendants of the fighters of history. Will good prevail? or Darkness reign? Co-written by  inside .
1. Dawn of Evil

**I just got this fresh idea, well, not exactly fresh. I just figured I should try to do a modern Soul Calibur and Legend of Zelda fic with a little defying gravity thing. Anyways, I'm writing this with ****Dark Lord Link****, and this is ****OneWingedHeron53****. This is the second long fic of us writing it together. Read on, cause it's too long and too complicating to explain on how things work out.**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of Evil**

It was dark and murky in this land of evil. It's been over two thousand years ever since Soul Edge was destroyed for good...or so we thought. Tired of the old souls coming to attempt to destroy over and over again, Soul Edge decided to rest for a very, very long time. Many lives have rested and started to redeem themselves.

Many souls have found the love of their lives, or found time for it and settled in. Voldo was never seen again, but can be seen that he is now dead. Cervantes went to sleep as well after grieving for the loss of Soul Edge. Zasalamel still lives with his ability to reincarnate. Astaroth was put to rest after being tamed by the God of War. Nightmare turned into no more than a scrapped piece of metal. Many souls had kids and peace once more filled the land for eternity to come...

However, even eternity doesn't last forever.

**Year: 2160**  
**New York**

In the busy city of New York, cars filled the streets, crowds filled the sidewalks. People talking and cellphones ringing were all that filled the city. Majestic buildings still filled the area. School Bells echoed the desolated school grounds. It was the starting of school, and every were eager to start it. Well, all but one.

In the bench, near the school entrance stood a young girl. She had her books on her lap, and the usual beige, knee-length, skirt, black knee socks, and white button shirt with a sleeveless beige vest over as the school uniform. She designed her red hair to go in high, pig-tails, and had a ribbon that kept it together. She kept her head down as if she was nervous.

"Amy?" A voice called out, in which she looked with her violet eyes. An older man appeared. He was wearing a dark, blue uniform, with a red tie. He had rectangle glasses on, and behind it were hazel eyes. His blonde hair was neatly streaked back, leaving only a handful of hair streaming down, not passed his mouth. "Everything alright?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"I'm...scared, father" She replied, leaning on his shoulder, (Yes, it's Raphael)

"Scared? Or nervous?" He replied, stroking her head gently, while looking over the horizon.

"Scared of going to a new school. What if they make fun of me?" She asked, still keeping her position and closing her eyes.

Raphael chuckled lightly before looking down at her. "Why? Because we're French? That's not much of a reason for them to make fun of you. If they do, just tell me and I'll talk to them" He replied, moving from his spot and kneeling in front of her to look at her eyes.

"But, I don't know the English language that well" She answered nervously, staring at her father's hazel eyes.

Raphael took off his glasses and sighed another chuckle. "Well, ignore them if they make fun of you. If they try to assault you, try...punching them in the face and run for it. Run straight for me, and I'll handle the rest. Okay?" Raphael mentioned, in which Amy nodded. "Now get to class. I have to go teach French" He added, in which Amy obeyed by standing up and going into the school.

Raphael watched her walk in and smiled. However, that smile faded into a frown as he looked on top of a distant building. Seeing nothing, because of the fog covering it, he put his glasses back on and went into the school building.

On top of the building Raphael was looking at, stood a figure. It wore a black coat, only showing the bottom of its face. It grinned before jumping off the building, disappearing from sight.

**Korea**

In a small village where technology barely reaches stood a building. In the Korean language, the sign can easily be translated in Seong Dojang. Many yells and shouts occured at the back of the building. Many students were performing the drills, the older ones at the back with the younger ones in the front.

They all dressed in a white ninja robe. The males were covered in it, only showing their hands and feet. The females were more opened in the mid drift, with a tail flowing behind. Each one had a colored belt, marking their skills, from black to blue to red, etc.

They all switched stance to stance as the instructor shouted. At the back row was a young woman, in her early twenties, who had a brown belt. Like all others, she dressed in white ninja robes. Her brown hair appeared in a braid, reaching passed her back with only a couple of bangs in front, being held by a red headband. This one's name was Seung Mina.

At the back, not to far away from her was a younger man, wearing a green belt. Dressing like all other males, he can only be identified by having red spiky hair and brown eyes. This one answered the call of Yunseung. However, as skilled as he was, could've even been brown belt as well, if it weren't for his lazy nature. He lazily did the drills, not yelling too much, and fell behind.

The master saw him and ordered them to stop. All students obeyed by standing straight, only Yunseung didn't stand straight. "Hong Yunseung! Come!" He ordered in the Korean Language.

Yunseung obeyed by walking hastily towards him and keeping a low head. Seung Mina looked at him as he passed by, like something that would happen everyday. "Yes, Master?" He asked with a bow and standing up straight.

The master looked at the other students, "Seung Mina! Come!" He ordered, in which was obeyed with her coming and doing the same bow.

The master eyed both of them, "Yunseung, show me what you learned" He replied, walking back and motion for Seung Mina to spar with him.

Both students walked with equal pace and turned around and bowed before going into their stances. Yunseung's arcing his back with his left arm lowered and his right arm raised. He bended his legs and kept dead glares at his opponent. Seung Mina slid her left foot and held her hands in front of her, doing the basic fighting stance. None taking notice of a dark being watching from across the road.

**Out on the sea**

On a ferry boat, marked by the name My Fallen Bride, for various reasons, stood a young man. He watched out at the sea inside the main room of the ship. He was dressed in the usual white captain uniform, with the general badge, and the hat. He had raven-black hair, with an ususual bang the seemed like an Elvis rip-off. His dark eyes showed no fear, no worries, and no childish nature, just a serious and calm nature.

He stood still watching the direction it was going to, that is until the speaker went off. "Captain Maxi sir. We have spotted a desolated ship in which we believe to be the S.S. Libra missing" A voice called out, not so much younger than his. "That, and we seem to have picked up stowaways that claim to know you" The young man added and waited for a response.

The captain, known as Maxi, smiled at the thoughts of cash he would get for this. But the last bit made that smile turn into a frown on the stowaways. "Who are they?" He asked in a dark voice, belonging to a man his age.

"They claim to be Xianghua and Kilik. Are they friends of yours?" The man, once again asked, while in the background, many chattering concerning the two people and such.

The frown again, took a 180 degree turn as the man smirked, "Send them to my quarters" He ordered, which was obeyed with the usual, 'Yes, Captain'. Maxi kept the smile on his face, thinking of past times, "It's been a while" He muttered to himself, turning around and heading to his quarters.

Maxi sat in his chair, behind a desk with his feet on it, waiting for his 'friends' to arrive. He examined a bust as a trophy for one of his accomplishments as captain. The door opened up and in came Kilik in a red jacket, and black slacks and Xianghua in a traditional Chinese outfit.

"Ah, Kilik and Xianghua" He greeted, putting down the bust and stood up. He was greeted by a hug from the two. "How's life going for you two?" He asked as he pulled away from the hug.

Kilik smiled, seeing his old friend, "It's going great. My Master told me to go on a journey to clear my heart and soul...or something like that" Kilik replied, muttering the last part.

Xianghua had her eyes closed and was smiling happily, "I got promoted from being a flower girl to the store manager" She gleed with a little hop in her steps.

Maxi stood staring at the eyes of his friends, "You've come at the right moment. We recently discovered a missing ship and we're about to board. Why don't you two come along?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"We'd love to!" Xianghua shot out, vaulting herself over Kilik and in front of Maxi. "But-" Kilik tried to object...

"Great! We're preparing now" Maxi replied, cutting Kilik off, who sighed in defeat.

"Oh well, this should be fun" Kilik thoughted to himself, holding up his hands.

"Let's go" Maxi replied, walking towards his door, and the two came along. They talked down the hall, while around the corner, around the captain's room, the black cloaked man appeared, not an expression of emotion on his mouth, which still only showed.

**Korea**

Yunseung charged forward and kicked at Seung Mina's jaw. She side-stepped and grabbed his leg causing him to groan inwardly as she smirked. Seung Mina swung him around, tossing him hard to the ground. Yunseung jumped back up, glaring at her, she smirked in response and winked.

He gave a mad yell and charged again. She knew what was going to happen now. She stepped to the side and tripped him, grabbing him in mid-air and slamming him to the floor. He launched his feet in an attempt to throw her off and stood back up, to recieve a blow to his back.

The force of the punch was enough to knock him back down. He gasped for air as Seung Mina rolled her eyes at him. '_He never learns..._' she stated mentally.

After the battle, Yunseung laid at the feet of Seung Mina, beaten in combat. "Damn, not again" He muttered, going onto his feet slowly.

Seung Mina, only breaking a couple of sweats, smirked at her victory, "Sorry Yunseung, but you let your guard down" She replied, bowing down to him and walked back as the Master came walking.

"Yunseung..." The Master started, standing in front of him. "Hundred Pushups. Now" He ordered, holding his hands in front of him.

"What?" He objected, "After a fight?" He asked, complaining obviously.

"Two hundred" He added, not happy with his attitude.

"But-"

"Three Hundred"

"Fine" He mumbled and began to go on the floor and perform his pushups.

"The rest of you are dismissed" The Master added, walking away.

Seung Mina turned around and looking across the road, she saw someone in a black robe watching, she looked at the figure, trying to figure out who it is.

"What is it?" The Master asked, stopping as he passed by her.

Seung Mina looked away, "Uh, that man..." She answered, pointing where she saw the man, except he wasn't there. She looked around more, trying to figure out where he disappeared to.

"What man?" The Master asked, looking where she was pointing.

"Uh...never mind" She muttered, walking away with the man.

"Old fool" Yunseung muttered as he left, finishing fifty pushups.

"Five Hundred!"

"Damn it" Yunseung cursed himself.

**Later that night**

Yunseung walked on the roads, tired and weary. He felt an ominous wind as he looked ahead of him. A man in a black robe walked down his way. Feeling a threat, Yunseung kept his guard up and both walked passed each other. After a few steps, Yunseung looked back to make sure he didn't turn around and attack, however, the man was gone. "What?" He muttered to himself. Looking around, he didn't see the man anywhere, and the wind he felt was gone. Deciding not to take any risks, he bolted for home.

The black robed man came around the corner, watching the youth run. He than dugged inside his pocket and pulled out a red shard. "It awakens now" He muttered in an amusement. He than slowly pulled off his hood, revealing golden blonde, unkempt hair, and pure blue eyes. Skin a bit light, while at the same time dark. The most notable thing is that he had pointed ears. "Soul Edge, let this be the last battle we enjoy together" He stated, looking up in the air.

**Core of the Earth**

An eye shot open, looking around. All around it were veins and bloody skin. It closed it eye and shot open with a fierce roar. In which nearby, a tin of armor began to move and slowly it turned into a suit of armor. This too, let out a huge roar, "Ah, it feels good to breath after centuries again" It shouted out in amusement. It had a claw on its right arm, and on it left arm, red energy began to gather, until it formed a red crystlized sword with the eye on the hilt. "Let us bring forward Nightmares onto this new world!" It shouted, and grew a pair of pure, black wings and flew up into this new world.

**Somewhere deep into the mountains**

An ancient race, hidden from civilization, sensed a strange power in the atmosphere and began to walk to a strange chamber. In the middle laid a big behemoth, a giant brown skinned humanoid with red linings and its chest open, revealing its beating heart. It was tied in chains, having it immobilized, althought chances are, it'll break it like thread.

"Astaroth" One of the males replied in a quiet voice. At the mention of its name,the fingers twitched, and it slowly opened its pure white eyes. All the other beings slowly went in a circle sprinkling some dust around. "Soul Edge. It awakes. We need you to get it, so that we can bring back our age" The man whispered as the dust began to glow.

The being, known as Astaroth, began to clutch his hands and broke free from it's chains. Now free from its chains, it stretched out with a huge yawn. He placed his hands on his head and sharply turned it left, resulting in a crack, than did the same onto the right, resulting in another crack.

"Let me in this world and fetch your toy" Astaroth replied, taking his first steps after centuries. He walked towards his little friend (His axe) and picked it up, placing his great axe on his shoulder.

"The way out is this way" The man replied, pointing at the direction of the exit. Growling, Astaroth went walking into this new world.

**Out in the seas...or under**

In a sunken ship, under the darkest depths of a sea, where even the advanced technological submarines can't advanced to, laid a ship, forgotten during the centuries. The captain of the ship was the infamous Cervantes De Leon. He mournfully played a slow tune on the organ laying within his quarters, sighing, depressed. Even without Soul Edge, his will has allowed him to retain his immortality, but it robbed him of his strength.

He lifted one of his fingers to his eyes and found that a tear has formed on him. He examined it, amazed that he was able to produce a tear after many years. During his time of mourning, a shard, known as The Remnant of Soul Edge, that he kept on his organ began to shine in a red glow.

Seeing this, he picked it up and examined it. The glow shone more, starting to sizzle on his hand to the point he clutched it tightly. "Soul Edge. It still exists?" He called out to himself. He grinned evilly letting out an evil roar.

The door slammed open, letting water rush in, due to it being in the icy depths of an ocean. He wasn't affected by it though. He walked up towards his wheel with his beard floating up. When he reached it, he turned the wheel and the ship creaked and started to rise up.

After a long while, it finally surfaced near two boats. One seemingly abandoned and one labeled 'My Fallen Bride' He grinned evilly, "With this shard in the weapon, it'll consume their souls and make another Soul Edge. They will be the firsts to be fed to it" He stated, guiding his ship towards the two.

**Inside the ship**

Maxi, Kilik, and Xianghua were walking in front, while behind were several, most notably twelve, with guns in hand. "I thought this ship was abandoned?" Kilik pointed out, feeling uncomfortable around them.

"It is" Maxi reassured, walking with courage.

"Then, why the guns?" Xianghua asked, unsure of them.

"You can never be too safe. Chances are that rebels are hiding out here. So we can never be too safe" Maxi explained.

As they turned around the corner, they were met with a hail of bullets heading their way. Immediately, the three ducked behind the wall with Maxi making a 'I told you so' look. He looked over at his crew, who readied their guns and moved out in front of them.

"FREEZE!" The captain of the squad shouted like they were cops. The rebels only had handguns, while the crew had like SMG's, Rifles, Snipers, etc.

The rebels only looked at each other, before looking at the crews again. There was a total of ten rebels. Three jumped up, turning upside down and their feet touched the ceiling and they stood as they did on ground. While six went on the walls, like the ones one the ceiling and the lone one took off for reinforcements. They all shot immediately, catching some of the crews dead, while some seeked shelter.

"Damn, they got anti-gravity belts" One of the males shouted out, seeing three of their comrades already dropped dead. A sniper slid towards Xianghua, who grabbed it, and Maxi pulled out a pair of pistols. Kilik only grabbed out a bar that was nearby.

"Anti-Gravity Belts?" Kilik asked, crouching lowly.

"Devices created in 2105. It allows it's wearer to defy gravity and walk on ceilings or walls. Can even allow the wearer to survive jumps otherwise impossible, jump high, and throw off our aims" Maxi explained, checking his guns, seeing if they were fully loaded, and in good condition. "Ready for a fight?" He added, turning around the corner, firing away.

**And there is the first chapter of my fresh new idea. Dark Lord Link will be helping me write this, like he has done the fight scene between Yunseung and Seung Mina.**

**The year is 2160, as mentioned. The only year I can think of that is high leveled in technology, like the Anti-Gravity Belts, and yet still in the Modern World.**

**Note that I'm introducing only a few characters, up to six to nine maximum at a time. It's pretty hard to think up of jobs that their reincarnations can have in a modern world**

**The jobs are as follows**

**Raphael = French Teacher  
Amy = Shy Student  
Seung Mina = Brown Belt Student  
Yunseung = Green Belt Student  
Maxi = Captain of a Ship  
Xianghua = Flower Girl  
Kilik = Monk**

**The rest are the same as before. You can suggest jobs for other characters, but not to fluffy, or something, like, Ivy being a stripper because of the way she dresses, and her whip-like sword. I acknowledge that you guys are getting dirty thoughts already, but NO, I'm not accepting that job. I already have a job in mind for her, and it's not prostitute.**

**There are a few references here, see if you can find them.**

**Lastly, don't worry about me taking away the main reason of the series by adding guns. Mostly there will be the old combats, so no worries.**

**I think I said too much, so review please**


	2. Mourning Daylight

**OneWingedHeron53****: So here is the next chapter of "Dawn of Evil". I'm going to focus a bit of the first group, and on a new group of characters in the modern world.**

**I don't have much to ****say, but review****.**

**Fun Fact: You know after you either fail a sign-in or sign back in after you log off here, it says input confirmation code as proof you are human? I get the urge to say "No, I'm an alien from outer space."**

**Dark Lord Link****: HA! *laughs hys****terically* Give me a second lad, I'm too winded! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 2: Mourning Daylight**

**(I)**

**In a forest**

A young man in his early twenties walked within the forest. Wearing black boots that crunched the fallen leaves on the ground. He wore a pure white trench coat, reaching his ankles. His white shirt appeared loose with a deep v-neck, showing off some muscle. He wore black jeans with a few chains connected between loops and the right leg. His hands were bare, and appeared pale, due to the coldness, but he didn't mind. He had eyes, blue like a crystal, with long blond hair, blowing in the wind.

One might think he's a girl, but his clothing and build tells otherwise.

He had a sack on his back, holding the strap with his right hand. His faced appeared young and filled with confidence and resolve.

He stopped and looked up, seeing leaves falling as well as a couple of snow. "Winter is coming soon. Better hurry" He muttered to himself.

A figure appeared behind him, the same figure wearing black robes. "You must be Siegfried Schtauffen" He spoke out, causing the long-haired man to turn around.

**(II)**

**Athens**

In a city, surrounded with beautiful lakes laid the city of Athens. Many people to this day still worship the gods who they believed to have ended most wars and all that dilly dally.

On a regular busy day, on a regular street, inside a regular bakery, with regular customers, paying with the regular money, to eat the regular pastries, leaving the regular author wondering if he used the word regular too much.

Inside the bakery shop titled 'Alexandra's Bakery' was a young woman in her bachelorette years. Many eyes were on her, wanting the treasure that isn't theirs. The woman had beautiful smooth skin, not bothered by the smoke of the kitchen. Her hair appeared blond and beautiful inside a braid, reaching across her back. She had the purest of green eyes, striking the men with thoughts of a human goddess. She wore a white apron over her blue shirt, with a black skirt, stopping under her knees showing the smoothness of her ankles. She wore sandals, revealing her foot, which she wore red nail polish on her toes.

As beautiful as she is, it would seem that she was oblivious to how beautiful she was; only seeing herself as any other lady in her bachelorette years. She carried a tray, carrying bread, soup, and pastries from table to table.

As hard work it seemed, she didn't mind. She always enjoyed the atmosphere the place gave with many kind and friendly people. She smiled as she walked, taking bread to places. While it is a bakery, many hung out around there, giving the friendly atmosphere.

"Sophitia! You got a phone call!" The cook called out, causing Sophitia to stop whatever she was doing and heading towards the kitchen, laying her tray on the counter. She walked into the kitchen and went to the phone.

"Hello?" She called out into the phone in a pure tone.

"_Sophitia? Umm..._" A female voice called out.

Sophitia smiled, immediately knowing who it was, "Hello Cassandra. How's your new job going?" She asked giggling at the fact she was a waitress in a poshy restaurant.

Cassandra, on the other side, sighed heavily. "_I got fired. First day, and I get fired._" Cassandra answered. Although her tone marked that it wasn't her first time.

"Again, Cassandra?" She amplified the fact, "That's the fifth job already. It's Saturday, and you started searching on Thursday." She further implied the fact.

"_I know. I just can't simply hold on to a job. It's like luck hates me._" Cassandra sighed.

Sophitia too, sighed. "Why don't you come over? I'll give you a pastry to cheer you up and we can talk on it" She offered in her sweet tone.

Cassandra, again sighed. "_Alright. I'll be there within a few minutes._" She answered, hanging up the phone.

Sophitia hung the phone after she heard the click. "Another job she failed at?" The cook asked, rolling some dough. Sophitia giggled, "Yes. Another one." She answered, walking out.

The first thing she noticed when she walked out was a new customer sitting in the corner, leaning back and looking out the window. Immediately, she went towards him, "Excuse me, can I get you anything?" She asked, observing the man. He was cloaked in black robes that would give off an intimidating aura, but she didn't feel the aura, so she assumed he just hid himself.

The figure remained silent, scanning the area like he was waiting for something. Only until a clear of Sophitia's throat was when he absorbed her words, "Yes. Get me some of the pastries with cream in it." He spoke out, referring to a Twinkie. While he noticed some fat people eating a Twinkie, he was curious on how a Twinkie tastes like. Despite being here for quite some time, he never tried; what they call, a Twinkie.

Sophitia only smiled, "Is that all?" She asked.

"Give me your sister's cell phone number. I have something important to ask her." He asked, not moving from his position.

Sophitia at first hesitated, but his tone didn't show any devious actions. So she wrote it on a paper. Her mind immediately thought of him being the man of Cassandra's dreams, but then again, she was unmarried herself. Taking a deep breath, she added another number at the bottom of the paper.

After she was done writing the numbers, she gave the man the paper. "The top one is her cell. The bottom one is our home phone." She lied; the bottom was actually her number. Why she was hitting on him, she didn't know. She didn't even see his face for Hephaestus sakes. "Thank you for your order, Mr...?" She added, putting a pause asking for his name.

"Link." The man answered, revealing his name while observing the numbers.

Sophitia gave another heart-warming smile before leaving.

'Link' watched her leave under the covers of his hood, he also noticed the place was pretty quiet and he looked around seeing all the males looking at him. _"What's their problem?"_ He thought to himself, obviously oblivious to the signs Sophitia was giving him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black cell phone which he learned to use. He dialed the number and held it to his ear.

_"Hello?"_ A woman's voice unmistakably as Cassandra's called out.

"I understand you're currently unemployed." Link replied, looking out the window.

_"Who's this?" _Cassandra asked.

Under the covers of his hood, no one could see the smile he had, "Just an old friend."

**(III)**

**France**

As the sun made its way to the middle of the sky. A phone rang inside a somewhat of a large house. A man sighed as a hand appeared out from a blanket, lazily grabbing the phone putting it to his ear. "What?" He called out lazily.

_"Mr. Dampierre, Sir..." _A man's voice called out.

_"Hail Dampierre!" _A chorus of voices called out at the background.

_"Anyways. Your prized 'doomship' is having problems that only you can handle. I think you should check it out." _The male continued.

"Alright, I'll be there..." Dampierre replied, hanging up the phone.

_"Hail Dampierre!"-_click-

Dampierre let out a huge groan, "Typical, eh Le Bello?" He asked no one in particular, until an identical man appears.

"Quite so. It would appear that those morons can't do things themselves." His 'identical' self replied.

Dampierre had the usual rich man's mustache and wore fancy clothing. Heck, even his nightgown was fancy. He quickly discarded himself and put on another fancy suit. Turning to see his identical self who wore the same outfit.

"Ah, Le Bello. You look quite dashing in that outfit." Dampierre replied, fixing his tie.

The outfit consisted of purple jeans and a white shirt with a beige vest over it. Dampierre moved towards his coat rack and grabbed his coat. His coat appeared to be an artificial fur coat with diamonds and other priceless jewels embedded within it. He grabbed his top-hat off the rack. It too, had artificial fur around the brims. Like his jacket, there were priceless jewels around it.

Dampierre felt the fur and sighed, "If only the world would stop the whole kill animals and steal their fur. If that happened, than the world would be a better place, wouldn't it, Le Bello?" He replied, turning to his 'identical' self who straightened his hat.

"Yes, it would. Now shall we go see those morons who can't fix the doomship?" Le Bello asked, in which was answered with Dampierre leaving the building.

Dampierre walked to his vehicle, disturbed by how bright the sun was in the morning. "I can't believe I have to drive all the way to work on a Saturday..." He complained, getting inside the vehicle, turning it on and backing up. "ALL THE WAY TO WORK!" He shouted as he backed up straight across the street and parked in his parking space. Driving all the way to work across from his house.

**(IV)**

**Spain**

Inside a theater which had a face of a silver haired girl on it with the title 'Romeo et Juliet' on it. A play was going on, probably at its climax as Juliet stabbed herself with the knife and laid on the ground besides her lover, who died by poison. This was greeted with applause and the curtain falling and a random director emerging from the sidelines.

On the other side, 'Romeo and Juliet' got back on their feet, with 'Juliet' holding the folded knife in her hands.

"Another successful play, eh Ivy?" Romeo asked, speaking in a foreign tongue.

Ivy only turned around, "I suppose..." She responded in the same language. "Every play is the same. Starting to get boring." She muttered while walking away.

In her Studio room, marked Ivy with the Roman Numeral 'IV', (Seeing a joke here?), Ivy was looking inside a mirror, removing any make-up that got messed up during the play. She removed the long brown wig and let her shoulder-length silver hair out. It was still sweaty and ragged from the play, but she can fix that. All she wore was a black silk robe, barely tied up as she is alone. That is, until a knock caused her concentration to stop.

"Who is it?" She called out, no answer. Sighing, she got up from her spot and securely tied up her robe. When she got to the door, she placed her hand on the knob and turned it, opening it slightly, only no one was there. She poked her head out more, and looked left and right of the hall, seeing no one.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, turning back inside, and closing her door softly. When she turned around, she nearly jumped out of her skin, seeing a black robed man in the room with her.

"So your real name is Isabella Valentine. Interesting..." The man spoke up looking at her I.D. picture.

Ivy only stayed back, "W-who are you? What do you want with me?" She asked out of fear. Pinning herself back, holding onto the doorknob to make an escape.

The man laughed, "Apologies. Guess I should introduce myself." He replied, removing his hood, revealing his face. "I am Link." He introduced himself.

Although this was supposed to enlighten Ivy, she was still scared, looking at his ears, "What does an elf want with me?" She demanded to know. Not quite the Ivy from centuries ago, but who knows? Maybe it's a good thing...for Link.

**(V)**

**Back at the forest**

"Who are you?" Siegfried asked, not moving from his spot.

"I am a friend. The world is about to face great danger, possibly igniting World War III. I am on a quest to gather possible fighters to stop the danger before it spreads." Link spoke out. Removing his hood, revealing his face to him.

"What can an elf do?" Siegfried asked, looking at his ears.

Link only sighed, lowering his face and raising his arms. "Over 500 years later, and they still call me an elf." He muttered in his language. "Anyways, I need you to come with me." He replied and turned around.

"I'm not going anywhere until you prove you are not just some retarded man thinking the world is going to end soon." Siegfried replied, crossing his arms.

Link raised his right hand out, and his Triforce started to glow. At the glow a portal mixed with shadows, darkness, and light appeared before him. "You will come." He replied, disappearing within view.

Siegfried dropped his jaw. "Oookay. Wasn't expecting that." He muttered and began to think. "Ah, what do I got to lose?" He shrugged and walked into the portal, which disappeared after he went in.

**Elsewhere**

Siegfried walked into another place, with the portal disappearing as well. He looked around in awe. The place seemed to be made of pure crystals; icicles would stick around that gave out light. The place had many holes, meaning there's rooms around, and that it's a big place.

"What is this place?" He asked himself. Not seeing the elf emerging from a nearby room.

"I call it the 'Realm of Heroes'. The place is made entirely of other warrior's souls. Souls filled with light 500 years ago. After Soul Edge was presumably destroyed at last, Soul Calibur took the light it had lent to other warriors and created this place. It also offered itself to be a sort of battery to keep this place here. Although, I do not know where it lies..." Link explained, walking passed Siegfried and to another room.

Siegfried followed out of instinct, and was led to a room which had a knight's armor and in front of it laid a giant sword with spikes at the edge of it. "What's this?" He asked, looking at the armor and sword.

Link walked towards the armor and placed his hand on it, "This armor and sword belonged to your ancestor, who shares the same name as yours. He was one of the successful Warrior's to destroy Soul Edge and one of the chosen wielders of Soul Calibur." Link explained.

"What happened to him?" Siegfried asked.

Link sighed, grabbing the sword, "I don't know much, but I heard he gave his life and used the power of Soul Calibur to encase himself, Soul Calibur, and Soul Edge in ice. When I went to check it out, all I found was his armor and Soul Calibur." He explained, turning away.

"You keep speaking of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. What are those?" Siegfried asked, looking over his shoulder.

Link only smiled, "I'll tell you once I gather the rest..." With that he left the room.

Siegfried turned to observe the armor some more. "Wait, what?" He called out, chasing after the Hylian. "The rest?" He added.

Another portal opened, where Link put on his hood, "Your ancestor is not the only warrior who destroyed Soul Edge. Others were there and in order to stop it again, they are needed as well." With that, he began walking into the portal.

"What do I do here?" He asked, watching the elf disappear.

"Explore, try on the armor or something. I won't be long..." He called out before the portal disappeared.

Siegfried turned and looked around, "What a desolated place. He's telling me he's been here all those years? Wait, how old is he?" He kept asking himself, confused about the man.

**(VI)**

**Back in Athens**

Cassandra entered the bakery with her usual everyday attire. A white button shirt and black pants. Her hair wasn't quite as long as her sister's, only reaching passed her shoulders. She wore a white ribbon to tie up her hair. She had blue eyes and smooth skin.

"Cassandra!" Sophitia called out, emerging from the kitchen holding a loaf of bread and a big Twinkie for a certain someone.

Cassandra watched as Sophitia delivered the Twinkie to a strange man in the corner. After that, she walked up to her. "How are you? Are you feeling any better?" She asked, holding her hands in front of herself with the bread in her hands.

Cassandra kept staring at the guy, "Who is that?" She asked, ignoring her sister's questions.

Sophitia looked at him again, "I don't know. Only that his name is Link." She answered.

"Suppose we find out more?" Cassandra asked, sporting a mischievous grin.

Sophitia returned the grin and went towards another empty table besides him. Both Alexandra sisters sat at the table and attempted a false conversation.

"So, receive any unexpected calls?" Sophitia asked, partly loud, loud enough for Link to hear it, but the man only continued to eat the Twinkie under the hood, looking outside the window.

Cassandra ripped off a piece of the bread and placed it in her mouth, "Just a call from a friend." She answered. Looking at the sides of her eyes at the robed man.

"A friend?" She asked, still looking over at Link.

Link only shook his head, "If you want to talk to me, then do so without stalling. Besides, I need to speak to the both of you in private..." He replied, standing up and exiting the building.

The two sisters only looked at each other awkwardly, before Sophitia shrugged and rose from her seat and went after him.

"Wait, Sophitia." Cassandra called out, chasing after her.

Cassandra caught up to Sophitia, who was looking around for Link. "Where is he?" She asked.

Sophitia looked around, looking for the robed man. Looking at the side of a building, she saw a cloaked figure disappearing behind it. "Over there!" She pointed out, before starting to run across the street.

"Sophitia!" Cassandra called out. Not liking the idea of following a mysterious man into a back alley, but nevertheless, she followed behind.

When they reached at the back, they saw Link standing in front of what appeared to be a portal of some sort, with Link lowering his hand, which had a glow on it.

Link turned around and removed his hood, "Don't call me an elf." He warned quickly. He started to back up, "You two are needed for something. Please come..." He added, stepping inside the portal, disappearing from view.

Both sisters stood speechless, before looking at each other. After a shrug, they both slowly walked towards the portal. After they walked in, the portal evaporated into the air.

**(VII)**

**Back at the Ship**

Guns fired, bullets reflected from walls, blood flew from poor shots hitting their targets. Many of the crew members got shot already, some not so lucky, becoming injured to fight back, while others laid dead. But it wasn't a complete loss, more than half the rebels laid injured.

Maxi reloaded his guns, Xianguah laid at the back, hiding and shooting every now and then. Kilik hid across from Maxi, preparing for a strike. Many of the crew members lay hidden, causing the area to die down for a while.

One of the rebels walking on the ceiling, slowly proceeding to wear Maxi was. Once the rebel saw Maxi, he pointed a gun at him. Maxi was too slow to reacted, and only wide eyed. Kilik jumped from his place and swung at his bar at the rebels head, rendering him unconscious, therefore, deactivating the anti-gravity belt, and causing him to fall back onto the floor.

At his open presence, bullets immediately started to fly towards him, but Maxi jumped and tackled Kilik down, saving him. They both nodded, looking back at Xianguah, who nodded as well. Another rebel on the ceiling, started to run, while firing randomly towards them.

With perfect timing, Maxi rose and shot twice at the waist of the rebel. Hitting the anti-gravity belt, causing it to malfunction, and have the rebel dropped from the ceiling. Kilik then spun around, lowering his staff behind Maxi, allowing him to step on it. Kilik swung his staff, giving Maxi a boost, who jumped with a back flip and did a karate kick at the midair body, and sent it crashing into where the other rebels, and like bowling, they flew away from the bodies impact, also causing an explosive barrel to roll out.

Xianguah stood up, aiming. "Please hit..." She muttered placing a kiss on the side of the sniper, before pulling the trigger and the bullet flew towards the barrel with the lipstick mark on the bullet. When it hit the barrel, it exploded. Kilik and Maxi quickly ducked a wall, as the flames traveled along the way.

After the small destruction, the trio stood from their hiding areas and walked towards each other. Before they could talk however, Maxi's radio went off from one of his crew members on his ship.

"Captain Maxi, sir. We're under attack!" The voice replied statically, along the background, various screams, yells, explosions, and crashes can be heard.

Maxi gripped his radio and held the receiver to his mouth, "Lieutenant Connor. What is happening?" He asked, removing the receiver to a reasonable distance.

"Pir...Ship...emerge...from seas. Couldn't...set up a...counter...ack fast enough." The man replied between statics, ending with his scream and leaving statics to take over.

"What is it?" Maxi demanded, but no one answered. "Connor!" He shouted, only to receive the same. "Damn. First rebels and now whatever the hell is attacking." Maxi muttered turning around, putting his guns back in their holsters.

Kilik dropped the staff and crossed his arms. "What do you suppose he was trying to say?" He asked, looking over his two friends.

Xianguah held the sniper in her right hand and placed her left on her hip. "I think he was saying something about a Pirate Ship emerging from the sea, and they were not able to counterattack in time." She replied, trying to think it through.

"Pirates? That would have been believable if it was hundreds of years ago." Maxi retorted, turning around and crossing his arms.

"We won't find anything out by standing around here. We should go back." Kilik suggested, which was answered by Maxi walking towards his injured crew members.

"Alright, wake up. It's time we return to the ship." Maxi kicked his crew members, only they didn't respond. "Mika? David?" He asked, but neither answered.

Kilik felt a sudden wind pass by him, which felt like a knife penetrating through his brain, he than gripped his head in pain, slowly going onto his knees.

Xianguah was the first to notice and walked towards him, "Kilik?" She asked, slowly grabbing his shoulders in an attempt to sooth him of the sudden pain.

Kilik slowly opened his eyes, "There's a sudden evil within the winds. It's causing them to cry out..." He replied between gasps of pain.

Maxi went towards his friend and helped him up and place Kilik's arm over his shoulder and began to walk. "Come on. We better investigate this." He stated and the trio made way out.

**Outside**

As they exited outside, they were astonished at the sight in front of them. The air was dark and the seas became unsettled and started to toss waves around. Countless bodies of Maxi's crew lay lifeless and they still showed signs they were in pain. Slowly, a blue aura would exit the lifeless bodies and circle around in the air slowly.

In the middle laid a certain pirate, he held both of his weapons in his left hand, while in his right hand was what appeared to be a shard, as crimson as blood can be. Red drips would fall front it as the shard glowed ominously, and slowly would increase in size. "Countless years have we survived. Slowly dying by the fate of time. Yet, after tasting our first blood in hundreds of years. We suddenly grew strong again. Now Soul Edge, let us complete what we have started." Cervantes replied as he placed the shard in his sword, which melded into it. After it became one with his sword, Cervantes thrust it into the air and the blue auras were absorbed into it, causing one final terrifying cries from the bodies the aura has left.

The cries were more terrifying than our trio has heard; it was like the gates of hell opened up and stole their souls. Xianguah and Kilik both went on their knees, holding their heads in pain. Kilik heard the winds cry and pleading for help. Xianguah covered her ears, not wanting to hear the most terrifying thing she has heard in her lifetime.

Maxi however, ignored the winds, ignored the cries and only gritted his teeth and grabbed his guns, drawing them. He pulled the trigger and the bullet soared towards the center of the shard, causing a hole to form. "Oi, Blubber scum! No one steals my crew's souls and gets away with it!" He replied with bravery.

Cervantes looked at the hole, which regenerated. He then slowly looked towards Maxi, "So others survived the fates of time as well. Their souls at least. Perfect for the reconstruction of Soul Edge." He replied, turning towards the captain.

Maxi unsure of what he was talking about, only cocked his guns again. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Cervantes grinned evilly, "No matter to you. I'll just take you and your friends' soul and make Soul Edge stronger again." He replied, and with quick precision, aimed at Maxi and fired.

Maxi wide eyed as the bullet burrowed into his head, causing him to fall back with a silent thud.

"Maxi!" Xianguah called out, crawling towards her friend. Kilik tried to get onto his feet, but the disturbance got the best of him.

Cervantes laughed and slowly made his way to the trio. "Soul Edge will be very pleased with all of your souls." He stated and raised his sword to strike Xianguah down. However, something whizzed by the air and Cervantes felt pain go through his body, only to see an arrow that was flashing. The arrow exploded in a small diameter that Xianguah only felt the wind from it.

Cervantes stumbled back as he saw a huge hole that would more than kill a normal man. The hole quickly covered up, regenerating and the pirate looked behind him.

A black robed figure flipped over Cervantes and landed at the trio, removing his hood, revealing the Hero of Time. Link raised his Triforce hand and the portal opened up. "Go, quickly!" He ordered, and quickly, Xianguah obliged and used whatever emergency muscle she had and picked Maxi up bridal style, (Ain't that a switch?) She slowly made it into the portal, and Kilik used whatever strength he had left and jumped into the portal.

Link looked towards Cervantes, who fully gathered his surroundings. "So over countless hundreds of years, you managed to survive?" He remarked, going into position.

Cervantes looked evilly at him, "You." He replied angrily. "You destroyed Soul Edge!" He retorted going into position.

Link raised his Triforce hand towards Cervantes, "Not now, fossil. I can't play yet..." He replied and in a flash, the Triforce shone brilliantly and a Triforce encased Cervantes, preventing him of movement. "Later." He replied, and ran into the portal, which closed up.

The Triforce shimmered, before disappearing and Cervantes walked towards where the hero was. "HERO OF TIIIIME!" He shouted into the air angrily.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**OneWingedHeron53****: Wow, took longer ****than**** I expected. I'll admit some of these were not perfect, but that's ****the best I could do with the most evil being known to us writers. The Writer Block.**

**Dark Lord Link****: I can vogue for that.**

**OneWingedHeron53****: Anyways, jobs.**

**Siegfried Schtauffen**** = Traveler. Now the first Soul Warrior of Light to emerge.**

******Sophitia Alexand****ra**** = Waitress of the Bakery.**

******Cassandra Alexandra**** = Unemployed...after several jobs.**

******Dampierre/Le Bello**** = A Blimp Maker. Owns his own, which he calls his "Doomship".**

******Isabella Valentine. Stage name Ivy**** = Actor.**

**OneWingedHeron53****: You may have noticed...ok****ay, you will notice, that this reincarnation of Sophitia is not married and does not have kids. She may have a potential husband within the cast, or if no one suggests, I'll just say a random blacksmith that goes by the name Rothion married her and had two**** kids.**

**I'm not entirely sure of Dampierre's personality. I just read in another story that he speaks Third Person, and thus, Le Bello is just his...imaginary friend. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**I was originally going to introduce Taki, Setsuka, Voldo, and Li Long in this chapter, but it became too long as it is. Therefore, next chapter, they will be introduced.**

**Maxi apparently survived a bullet within the head, more next chapter.**

**Dark Lord Link****: I got the feeling that the wound causes him to...Oh damn, what ****am I saying? I'll spoil something! ARGH!**

**OneWingedHeron53****: Review.**


End file.
